


Отражение

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Суровые будни на "Немезисе". Всё как обычно: Старскрим провалился, но неплохо выкрутился. У него отличное настроение: так почему бы не порадовать себя?





	Отражение

Старскрим сегодня был просто в ударе! Ему удалось преподнести лидеру десептиконов плохие новости и не получить за это от всей щедрой Искры Мегатрона по шлему. Последний долго и нудно, на неимоверно повышенных тонах объяснял своим солдатам, какие они кретины и как можно было не заметить микроскопическую кучку автоботов, умудрившихся проскользнуть у тех под носом и утащить добротное количество кубов с ценным энергоном.  
Солдаты стояли, вытянувшись по стойке смирно и старательно внимая словам Великого и Ужасного. Парочка незадачливых вехиконов всё же попала под раздачу, но в целом армия обошлась без страшных потерь. Деактивированные корпуса утащили в утиль, а солдатов распустили, оставив лишь высшее командование.  
Нокаут кратко отчитался по произведённым ремонтным работам среди вехиконов и мельком добавил, что ему не помешал бы целый штат медиков на корабле, потому что даже вместе с Брейкдауном заниматься раненными было слишком долго. Проще также отправить их на переплавку.  
Замечание не менее красиво было проигнорировано, здраво считая, что Нокаут и так знает: штата не будет. Как минимум, туда некому вступать. И барахтаться алому спорткару во всём этом шлаке так, как ему самому угодно.  
У Шоквейва всё было в порядке, и он обещал предоставить Мегатрону отчёт, как только закончит вторую волну испытательных тестов. Будущие солдаты станут новым поколением, более выносливым и работоспособным.  
Старскриму, вновь проворонившему энергоновую шахту, крыть свой провал было нечем, но ему удалось убедить лидера в том, что старая шахта не столь важна! Ведь он нашёл новую, где помимо залежей энергона, были ещё и некоторые химические элементы, при должной обработке которых десептиконы смогут гораздо лучше вооружить собственную армию.  
Саундвейв, молчаливый и внимательный, лишь кивнул, подтверждая его слова, что было удивительным. Однако Мегатрон, доверявший связисту чуть больше, чем своему заместителю, провентилировал, пощадил и без того битого и исцарапанного командира ВВС, демонстративно показав надлинзовыми щитками, насколько надоел ему сикер с визгливым голосом.  
\- Саундвейв, перепроверь координаты ещё раз. Завтра направишь туда отряд вехиконов, - распорядился серебристый джет, - а Старскрим пусть Юникрону молится, чтобы не подвести меня вновь.  
Связист кивнул и, дождавшись окончания собрания, вернулся к консоли, стремглав погрузившись в работу. Нокаут, подцепив ассистента, потянул его обратно в медбэй, где их дожидались деактивированные корпуса: быть может, местному медику нужные какие-нибудь детали?.. А уже потом и в плавильни можно.  
Старскрим же, понуро опустив крылья, вышел вон почти следом же, гулко цокая каблуками по полу. Но стоило дверям закрыться, как он моментально преобразился, гордо задрав голову, и прошествовал к себе, мечтая о струях дезки, смывающих грязь, и неплохой полироли, нагло уведённой у Нокаута за счёт небольшого должка.  
Сикер скинул одному из вехиконов приказ явиться в его отсек и отключил коммлинк, предвкушая отличное времяпровождение.

Стив дожидался командира ВВС у дверей в его отсек, и когда тот появился, моментально вытянулся в струнку, ожидая приказов. Старскрим жестом поманил его за собой и, когда отсек оказался заблокирован от внезапных гостей, резко щёлкнул когтями, оставляя на тёмно-синем корпусе несколько неглубоких, но видимых царапин.  
\- Так-то лучше, - проурчал сикер, - я отмываться, а ты готовишь полироль. Всё вон там, - мех махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, словно говоря, что вехикон и без него тут разберётся. Лишнее трогать не будет, а уж искомый предмет-то откопать – вообще никаких проблем.  
Старскрим скрылся в небольшом отсеке с душевой кабиной, где с удовольствием подставился под струи дезки, счищая с себя весь налипший мусор и недобрым словом поминая органическую планету…  
Эх, где же Кибертрон с его чистым небом, высокими шпилями домов и полнейшим отсутствием всякой летающей ереси, забивающейся в турбины и чудом не долезающей до двигателей?.. 

Стив разложил все баночки с полиролью и подготовил несколько губок. Теперь ему предстояло дождаться своенравного командира и чинно подать ему дозу самолюбования. Огромное зеркало, в котором Старскрим любил разглядывать себя, покоилось на противоположной стене, обычно скрытое защитным слоем, чтобы входящий в кварту командира резко не натыкался на собственное отражение.  
Вехикон мял пальцами жёсткую губку, задумчиво прислушиваясь к шуму за закрытыми дверями и гадая, как далеко заместитель лидера десептиконов зайдёт сегодня. Нет, Стив не боялся, скорее, интересовался: настроение у сикера было хорошим, и, судя по всему, он будет больше собой любоваться, наслаждаясь достаточно успешно прожитым днём, нежели решит сконцентрировать своё внимание на чём-то ещё помимо себя. Или на ком-то. Например, на Стиве…  
Негромкий шум стих, и десептикон замер, ожидая, когда истребитель вернётся в жилую кварту.  
Ещё не переступив порога комнаты, Старскрим отдал приказ на снятие защитного матового слоя. На долю клика меху показалось, что в комнате что-то изменилось, но он отмахнулся от странного чувства и резво направился к зеркалу. Гладкая – без сучка, без задоринки – поверхность встретила его в буквальном смысле с распростёртыми объятиями.  
\- Прекрасно выглядите, командир, - моментально отрапортовал Стив.  
\- Разумеется, - тонкий металл губ растянулся в улыбке, и Старскрим лихо повернулся к нему, подцепляя острыми пальцами подбородок вехикона: последнему невольно казалось, что сикер – и без того выше него – теперь же сравнялся ростом чуть ли не с самим Мегатроном. Обманчивое ощущение, но это не помешало ему невольно сглотнуть антифриз.  
\- Начнём с плеч, лидер? – потрескивая вокалайзером в предвкушении, поинтересовался Стив.  
Сикер благосклонно ухмыльнулся и отпустил его, поворачиваясь спиной.  
\- Подай табурет, - приказал он.  
Вехикон ловко подставил его под ногу авиакоммандера, после чего потянулся за первой баночкой, предназначенной для сокрытия мелких царапинок. Жёсткую губку тот так и не отпустил.

Старскрим окинул себя внимательным взглядом. Обманчиво хрупкий, внешне почти что безобидный… Многие в далёком прошлом покупались на это. И командир ВВС давным-давно перестал считать всех тех, кому он вспарывал шейные кабели или выбивал локтевые шарниры, наслаждаясь удивлённо-болезненными воплями.  
Стив привычно обмакнул губку в раствор и, чуть отжав её, заскользил по затылку, спускаясь к плечам и уделяя внимание каждому участку серого корпуса. Сикер стоял замерев, позволяя своему подчинённому спокойно, но не слишком медленно заполнять мелкие царапинки раствором, что восстановит целостность поверхности. Конечно, можно было бы спихнуть всё это дело на саморемонт, но заместителю лидера десептиконов хотелось покрасоваться. Да и просто отполироваться, в конце концов. Он хоть и не как Нокаут, но выглядеть хорошо любил и считал это правильным, по-настоящему достойным одного из высшего руководства.  
Серый мех послушно приподнял сначала одну руку, а потом вторую, когда вехикон принялся обрабатывать спину и бока, чтобы затем перейти на крылья, а уже потом спуститься ниже, к поясничной и тазовой секции.  
Авиакоммандер рассматривал себя, размышляя, что можно сделать, чтобы стать ещё более ослепительным и прекрасным. Но красота красотой, а забывать о собственных технических характеристиках не стоит. Старскрим без колебаний готов убить любого, кто посмеет оспорить его мастерство пилотажа в воздухе. Он – лучший. Он – идеальный. И это одна из причин, почему он смог подняться в армейской иерархии столь высоко. Хоть и не до самого конца, но всё же…  
\- Вы хорошо сегодня поработали, командир, - вежливо и крайне вовремя отвлёк его от тяжких раздумий Стив. – Лорд Мегатрон был вами доволен.  
\- Ещё бы не был, - довольно соскочил на менее болезненную тему сикер. – Я ведь один из лучших его… подчинённых!  
\- Безусловно, вы правы, - подхватил игру вехикон. – И мне жаль видеть вас расстроенным, когда лорд Мегатрон не ценит ваших стараний, вашего вклада! Вы ведь работаете, можно сказать, практически больше всех!  
Старскрим горделиво вздёрнул крылья, не заметив, как вехикон от неожиданности соскользнул ниже и чудом не впечатался лицевой маской прямиком между ними.  
\- Разумеется, другие тоже работают, но находить энергоновые шахты… - Стив вновь принялся начищать корпус, теперь уже возвращаясь к крыльям. – Они же сокрыты тоннами земли и грязи, а у вас будто бы чуйка на них. Всегда, когда вы указываете какое-то место, там обязательно находится энергон. Ни разу… ни единожды вы не прогадали.  
Старскрим довольно заурчал мотором, подставляясь под губку: хоть она и была жёсткой, но не царапала, а гель по металлу разносила идеально равномерно.  
\- Но у вас, командир, не только интуиция хорошо работает. В вас скрыта куча других талантов. Вы определённо удивительный, уникальный руководитель, - Стиву пришлось слегка приложить силу, чтобы затереть царапины на крыльях: они не были слишком чувствительными, хотя определённая сенсорика всё же имелась. Однако сикеру не было щекотно или приятно, он лишь неопределённо качнул головой, рассматривая в отражении сплошное воплощение идеальности, целеустремлённости и вдохновения для армии десептиконов.  
\- Продолжай, - проурчал командир ВВС, растопыривая пластины и разрешая тщательно промазать всё там.  
\- Лорд Мегатрон хоть и ведёт себя, порой, несправедливо по отношению к вам, но он знает, что вы умны и непоколебимы. Он никогда не признается в том, что ценит вас. Никогда не озвучит этого. Но если бы вы не были ему важны, вы бы были до сих пор рядом с ним?  
\- Сомнительно, - Старскрим ловко подцепил Стива за руку и подтащил его к себе, - принимайся за перед.  
Десептикон восхищённо провентилировал, выражая тем самым высшую степень изумления потрясающими навыками координации командира.  
\- Вот именно! – Стив послушно устроился перед авиакоммандером, растирая гель по плечам, приподнимаясь на мыски и чуть удерживая собственное равновесие, опираясь на самого командира, который великодушно разрешил ему продолжать. – Вы – незаменимая часть десептиконской армии. Если бы вас не было, вполне возможно, что автоботам давным-давно удалось бы одержать верх. Но вы есть, и однажды… десептиконы победят. И вас будут почитать! Перед вами будут стелиться с удвоенной – нет! – утроенной силой!  
Вехикон перешёл на грудную клетку, особенно тщательно полируя яркую инсигнию.  
Серый мех довольно улыбался, вслушиваясь в льющуюся в аудиосенсоры музыку. Ни один из вехиконов, кроме Стива, не обладал подобного рода… ораторскими данными. И если Мегатрон при случае прибьёт его, то Старскрим, пожалуй, даже будет сожалеть о потере столь ценного экземпляра для самоудовлетворения. В конце концов, не Нокаута или Саундвейва же слушать.  
Манипуляторы скользили всё ниже, невольно оглаживая узкую поясничную секцию, выдраивая кокпит и спускаясь к паховому щитку. Стив не отдавал себе отчёта в том, откуда он берёт столько комплиментов в адрес собственного начальства, но на секунду он прервался, неуверенный, допустит ли Старскрим его к гораздо более интимной зоне.  
\- Чего завис, ведро с гайками? – сикер царапнул его по шлему, полосуя, но совсем слабо. – Продолжай.  
Стив поднял голову, глядя на командира снизу-вверх и вновь сглатывая антифриз: широкий в плечах, властный, могучий – именно таким казался ему Старскрим с этого ракурса. И вехикон не сдержал порыва: потёрся щекой о бедро, словно зверь, ластившийся к хозяину, признающий его силу, уважающий господина.  
Старскрим удивлённо вскинул надлинзовый щиток, не ожидая такого действия. И Стив пристыженно отступил, опустив голову и принимаясь сосредоточенно оттирать паховый щиток. Он уже собирался было вновь включить вокалайзер, чтобы вернуть лидеру настроение и продолжить ублажать его вслух, как тот вдруг опять поставил одну ногу на табурет, открывая более удобный доступ к собственному корпусу. Его манипулятор вновь опустился на шлем вехикона, притягивая чужой фейсплет ближе к себе, словно говоря – можно.  
\- Вы восхитительны, - сбоящим от напряжения вокалайзером выдал Стив.  
Он не переставал затирать царапины, но теперь искренне наслаждался интимной близостью с командиром, шумно вентилируя и легко массажируя провода, до которых дотягивался, не влезая глубоко внутрь.  
\- Ещё бы, - ухмыльнулся авиакоммандер, - иначе ты бы не тёк на меня.  
Стив вздрогнул: так всегда было. Стоило ему опуститься на колени в процессе полирования или какого другого действия рядом с командиром, как порт почти моментально намокал, и капли смазки стекали по бёдрам, образуя на полу лужицу. Старскрим почему-то всегда забавлялся, видя, как смущается и жмётся его поразительно терпеливый подчинённый.  
Стив никогда не позволял себе вольностей, хотя чего только командир ВВС не творил! Любой другой мех на его месте давным-давно бы завалил нахального сикера и отодрал во все шлюзы. А Стив терпел… сидел, покрытый лёгкой тенью стыда и унижения, и терпел.  
\- Хороший десептикон, - довольно проворчал Старскрим. – Закругляйся.  
Губка, держащаяся в резко ослабевших серво, заскользила по заострённым наколенникам – сначала по одному, потом по второму, - а затем и по голеням, спускаясь к стопам, украшенным шомполами каблуков.  
\- Вы восхитительны, вы прекрасны, вы очаровательны и неповторимы, - беспорядочно шептал Стив, хрипя вокалайзером. – Вы самый лучший из всех командиров. Вы достойны вести за собой армию десептиконов. Вы и только вы должны восседать во главе нашей фракции. Вы…  
\- Тише, - Старскрим легко, почти невесомо коснулся кончиками острых серво шлема, - маска.  
Простой, чёткий, понятный и кристально ясный приказ.  
Стив дал команду на снятие маски и осторожно подцепил её, стаскивая с магнитных креплений.  
Старскрим без удовольствия лицезрел абсолютно простой фейсплет, типичный для вехиконов, которых клепали по одному штампу. Однако пользы от такой лицевой было достаточно, и сикер вполне закономерно считал, что умения Стива окупают его отсутствующую красоту. Хотя… на его фоне сам командир ВВС выглядел ещё более привлекательным и очаровывающим других мехов ботом.  
\- Ты знаешь, что делать, - прошелестел он: паховый щиток с щелчком ушёл в пазы, открывая чуть подмокший порт с ярко-горящим над ним датчиком.  
Стиву было не до разговоров. Его взгляд против воли соскользнул с лица командира и упёрся в порт, который выглядел идеально-притягательным, как и весь Старскрим.  
Вехикон осторожно придвинулся к авиакоммандеру, раз за разом наслаждаясь тем, что ему порой разрешают в буквальном смысле вкусить запретный плод. Подобного рода развлечение никогда ему не надоедало. И с каждым новым разом десептикон старался всё лучше и лучше, в глубине Искры считая, что однажды лидер обязательно оценит его старания.  
Губы накрыли сначала датчик, целуя его, пока руки скользили по бёдрам, обхватывая их и притискиваясь поближе. Старскрим сильнее завентилировал, врубая систему охлаждения: вехикон почти профессионально ублажал его, заставляя подмокать и начинать желать большего. Даже не до конца завершённая полировка не портила общего впечатления.  
Сегментированная глосса скользнула чуть ниже, собирая капли смазки, и Стив чуть зарычал, сильнее впиваясь в узкие бёдра. Он давно перестал обращать внимание на то, что творилось с собственным корпусом: сейчас его интересовал только командир, запрокинувший голову и начинающий постанывать, елозя бёдрами.  
\- Ваш вкус неподражаем, - обдал горячей вентиляцией внутреннюю сторону бедра Стив.  
Ответом ему послужил стон.  
Старскрим некоторое время наслаждался процессом, однако быстро понял, что стоять всё оставшееся время он не хочет, да и не собирается. Увлечённый Стив среагировал только на вторую, более глубокую царапину на плече, оторвав измазанный фейсплет от порта и облизывая губы, словно искроед, отведавший яркой и горячей Искры.  
\- Ляг на пол, - приказал сикер. – На спину, шлемом к зеркалу.  
Стив отодвинул банку с полиролью и откинул, наконец, губку, которую до сих пор сжимал сведёнными судорогой серво. Он не отрывал жадного взгляда от командира, но послушно улёгся, как было приказано, только сейчас начиная осознавать, что джампер готов сложиться в любой момент: всего-то дать ему команду.  
\- Можешь потеребить провода, - милостиво разрешил Старскрим, с удовольствием отмечая, как расщёлкивается уже готовый джампер, а Стив вцепляется в него столь сильно, что кажется, что он себе сейчас всю интерфейс-систему с корнем выдерет.  
Командир ВВС вновь возник над изгвазданным фейсплетом, усевшись на колени и изящно прогнувшись в спине. Стиву будет удобно цепляться за него и, немного приподняв шлем, продолжать ублажать заместителя лидера десептиконов.  
Вехикон, не дожидаясь очередного разрешения и пригасив оптику, впился в кольцо порта, проскальзывая внутрь сегментированной глоссой и задевая ею чувствительные датчики. Конечно, не джампер из штекеров и топливного шланга, но для сенсорной перезагрузки хватит.  
Старскрим со стоном двинул бёдрами, словно опускаясь глубже на глоссу, и окинул себя мутным взором: его отражение – его идеальная копия, воплощение изящества и грации – сейчас еле слышно хрипело вокалайзером и подмахивало бёдрами, когда глосса Стива задевала расходящиеся в предвкушении интерфейса разъёмы.  
Сам вехикон, гоняя вентиляцию на максимуме и ревя мотором (иногда даже слишком громко), драл собственные провода, сбрасывая с кончиков пальцев слабые заряды и зарываясь ими же в основание скрутки джампера. Вот бы спустить командира ниже и всадить ему! Вот тогда будет по-настоящему идеально…  
Достаточно лишь представить, как будет орать лидер, когда джампер состыкуется с его приёмной системой, как он будет визжать, надрывая голос, когда его начнут шпарить разрядами тока по разъёмам. Командир будет царапаться, нарезая активную краску в стружку, и, запрокинув голову, подвывать, генерируя мощные откаты. Стив бы вцепился в его бёдра, с силой насаживая на себя, добираясь до разъёмов, расположенных чуть дальше, чуть глубже. И укусить бы его за шейный кабель, сдавить, вырывая очередной стон.  
А потом дать команду на активацию топливного шланга: добраться до баков, подсоединиться жёсткой насадкой, раздвигая прорезиненные уплотнения, после чего выкачать досуха, доводя почти до стазиса, чтобы следом – залить так, чтобы излишки стравливались через горло. И слизывать их, жадно, собирать глоссой, ощущая, как дёргается, почти вырывается сикер в крепких объятиях…  
Стив не сразу осознал, что Старскрим орёт в голос от наслаждения, стремительно приближаясь к перезагрузке.  
Хватило несколько резких движений глоссой по распалённым разъёмам, чтобы командир ВВС заорал, срывая вокалайзер, и провалился в ребут, не ожидая такого эффекта от крайне банальной сенсорной ласки.  
В рот Стиву брызнула смазка, с шипением испаряющаяся на раскалённой стороне внутренних бёдер, и он взвился, выгибаясь чуть ли не до хруста в экзоскелете, ощущая, с какой неимоверной силой слетают с кончиков штекеров джампера искры.  
Слабый, но хоть какой-то сброс энергии.

В онлайн Старскрим вернулся первым. Он пошевелился и с трудом приподнялся, ощущая в ногах приятную судорогу и замечая, что все бёдра покрылись застывшей смазкой.  
\- Как будто и не мылся, - проворчал он, не понимая, доволен он или всё же разочарован. Наверное, больше доволен. – Эй, вехикон! Подъём!  
Стива больно пнули в бок пару раз, оставляя на пластинах металла вмятины от каблуков.  
\- О-ох, к-командир, я… вы… - смущённо залепетал он, не зная, за что хвататься и куда деваться: Старскрим обладал слишком переменчивым нравом, и предугадать его реакцию было практически невозможно.  
\- Принеси тряпку, ототрёшь меня, а утром закончишь полировку, - приказал командир ВВС. – И пошевеливайся.  
Вехикон умчался за инвентарём, чудом не споткнувшись о раскиданные банки и разбросанные губки – для каждой полироли своя.  
Сикер же взгромоздился на платформу, обдумывая произошедшее. То, что ему понравилось, - это факт. Видимо, системы изголодались по интерфейсу, раз он так ярко и остро отреагировал на абсолютно юнглинговский коннект. Хотя нельзя было не признать, что Стив постарался на славу. Он оттрахал командира глоссой так, словно позвал собрата по сборке и на пару с ним отодрал заместителя лидера десептиконов в оба порта.  
Хотя как знать… О чём он думал, когда ублажал свой самый желанный, самый вожделенный объект мечтаний?.. Может, и о том, что вскользь пронеслось в голове сикера.  
\- Командир? – Стив появился перед ним в более потребном виде, убрав джампер и отмыв замызганный фейсплет. Хотя глосса будто бы сама по себе через раз скользила по губам.  
\- Вытирай, - Старскрим широко раскинул ноги, даже не думая прикрыть собственную приёмную систему, словно провоцируя.  
Но Стив – терпеливый, умный и послушный десептикон, который никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не нарушит субординацию.  
Пока вехикон возился, авиакоммандер сверился с внутренним хронометром: в принципе, до подъёма времени было ещё в достатке. Они успеют ещё немного повеселится и отдохнуть, прежде чем разойдутся и встретятся завтра уже как командир и подчинённый, а не соседи по платформе.  
\- Как закончишь, возьми большой табурет в углу кварты и поставь его перед зеркалом, сам ляжешь на него честплейтом, - Старскрим ухмыльнулся: напряжение в корпусе ушло не полностью, а новый заход мог помочь избавиться от него.  
Да и Стив чуть более шумно провентилировал, видимо, уже представляя, как его будут иметь.  
\- Да, командир, - прошелестел он, - как прикажете.

*** 

Координаты, найденные Старскримом, оказались верными, и Саундвейв с самого утра доложил об этом лидеру десептиконов.  
Мегатрон стоял у консоли, внимательно вчитываясь в мелькающие строчки и изредка что-то комментируя или внося поправки.  
\- Лорд Мегатрон, вы хотели меня видеть? – льстиво улыбнулся сикер, появляясь за спиной джета.  
\- А, Старскрим! – экс-гладиатор кивнул Саундвейву и повернулся к своему заместителю. – Новая энергоновая шахта действительна. Так что я поручаю тебе заняться ею. И только попробуй вновь меня разочаровать! Пощады не жди.  
\- Эта шахта будет нашей, мой лорд, - сикер чинно прошествовал мимо вехиконов и эрадиконов, отметив про себя, что Стив тоже был здесь – работал за навигационной консолью: следы от когтей заполированы наспех, хах! – Я не подведу вас!  
\- Ты всегда так говоришь, - лидер фракции десептиконов резко развернулся, возвращаясь к данным на экране Немезиса. – Поэтому сегодня Саундвейв поработает с тобой. Он убедится, что ты не провалишь очередное задание, и доложит об этом мне.  
\- Мне не нужна помощь! – моментально взъершился командир ВВС. – Я и сам справлюсь!  
\- Отказываешься выполнять приказ командира? – хитро сощурился Мегатрон, словно предвкушая, как можно будет поиздеваться над своим заместителем. – Я не ослышался?  
\- Н-нет, - интонации джета разом сбили всю спесь со строптивого авиакоммандера. – Саундвейв так Саундвейв, мой Лорд.  
\- Отлично, - Мегатрон махнул рукой: это конец.  
Старскрим разъярённо дёрнул крыльями и резко развернулся, покидая капитанский мостик, громко цокая каблуками о пол.  
Стив даже виду не подал, что что-то не так: он сделал всё, что мог. Если командиру потребуется его помощь, вехикон придёт по первому же зову. Но предлагать свои… услуги было чревато и стратегически неправильно. Поэтому Стив продолжил методично нажимать на кнопки.

Судя по приглушившейся работе двигателей, Немезис замер в положенном месте, и Старскрим, до этого гонявший разленившихся, по его мнению, солдат, направился в погрузочный ангар. Сначала стоит разведать обстановку, а уже потом выгонять технику и начинать бурить или копать.  
\- Саундвейв, - окликнул он связиста, который терпеливо дожидался командира ВВС. – Что с шахтой?  
Десептикон безмолвно протянул сикеру датапад, внимательно фиксируя всё, что делал авиакоммандер: для отчёта – то, что надо.  
Старскрим разблокировал экран и подавился вентиляцией: он ожидал увидеть графики и диаграммы, статистические данные и научные, подтверждённые или не очень, факты… Но то, что на экране он обнаружит себя, восседающим на фейсплете Стива, запрокинувшим голову и распахнувшим рот в немом крике удовольствия…  
\- Это что такое? – прошипел командир ВВС, резко разворачиваясь к связисту.  
\- Повторишь. При. Мне, - отчеканил Саундвейв чужеродными голосами.  
\- Я накачаю тебя сверхзаряженным и кину на потеху солдатне в казарму, - Старскрим яростно щёлкнул когтями.  
\- Или. Я. Расскажу. Почему. Ты. Оставил. Ту. Шахту. На. Самом. Деле, - неприятно разделяя слова, добавил десептикон с тёмно-синим корпусом, ещё более обманчиво хрупкий, чем сам сикер.  
Авиакоммандер, словно органическая рыба на суше, открыл и закрыл рот, будто бы не веря в то, что только что сказал ему один из самых доверенных и близких помощников Мегатрона.  
\- Хочу. Видеть. Сам, - терпеливо пояснил Саундвейв.  
И пока сикер приходил в себя, готовясь разразиться гневной тирадой, стремительно наполнявшейся вихрастыми оборотами, связист трансформировался и нырнул вниз, вылетая из приоткрытого отсека ангара на воздух.  
Старскрим коротко выругался и трансформировался следом, оставив датапад у себя в кабине: вот догонит он этого шлаковое ведро с гайками, все провода ему повыдирает, конечности поразрезает, а Лазербика с особой страстью препарирует по мере сил на радость садистским наклонностями Нокаута – пусть он попробует потом собрать воедино то, что останется от Саундвейва!  
Вехиконы бросились врассыпную, когда узконосый истребитель взревел турбинами и рванул в небо вершить своё правосудие.


End file.
